


What I See

by GrapieBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/pseuds/GrapieBee
Summary: The world had become such an ugly thing, compared to the Hyrule he had once known. But, he thought to himself, with people like Link in the world, he knew it could be beautiful once more.





	What I See

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission for my anonymous commissioner!

The sand under Daphnes’ feet was heavy with water and clung to the edges of his boots, making each step a labor. He silently grits his teeth, doing everything in his power to keep a groan from sounding in his chest. A low, persistent thumping made itself known on his left-hand side, just under his ribcage. If he thought back on the latest battle he and Link had fought, it wasn’t all that surprising. A surprise run in with a band of Moblins would put even the best fighters through the ringer.

Still, he continued to walk, and did his best to ignore the pain in his side. It was sunset by the time they had hit shore and would soon be dark. They needed to make sure the small island was monster free, needed to make sure it was safe, before they even thought about setting up camp. It was this thought, this truth of the matter, that kept him on his feet. They needed to rest. They needed safety. They needed a damn break.

He only paused when a small hand tugs at the hem of his sleeve, drawing his attention away from his pain.

Link looked up at him, concern showing in his one good eye. Daphnes had known, the moment they had managed to leave the band of Moblins behind, that Link would be sporting a black eye in no time. True to his assessment, the right side of Link’s face had swollen up to a considerable size, all but sealing his eye shut. Despite his own obvious injuries, Link still put others before himself, as always.

Daphnes gently ruffled Link’s hair, minding to keep his hand away from Link’s injured face.

“I’ll be alright, my boy. I promise. Let’s make sure the island is safe and then we can tend to ourselves.”

Link’s face set into a deeper frown as he seemed to consider Daphnes’ words. The older man watched as the cogs seemed to turn on his adoptive son’s face, as he was weighing the pros and cons of the situation.

After only a moment or so longer, Link sighed and nodded, refusing to let go of Daphnes’ sleeve as they began to search the island.

As quickly as they could, they did a lap around the small island, pleasantly surprised to find that there were no monsters or camps waiting to jump them on the outskirts.

They took their time in crossing through the wooded center, careful to make sure nothing was hiding amongst the underbrush nor overhead in the branches. They certainly didn’t need one of them falling into a trap or getting ambushed while getting up to use the restroom in the middle of the night.

Luckily, they cleared the woods and deemed the island monster free as the sun lowered itself just enough to no longer cast enough light into the woods to see.

They were quick to find a small clearing just beyond the shore and began the process of setting up camp. Daphnes shivered slightly as the temperature rapidly changed. It would be quite chilly before long and, if he was feeling the cold, Link would be feeling it even more so.

“Link, let’s get the fire going first. If you could gather some fire wood for me, please, I’ll get the pit started.”

Even to his own ears, his voice sounded tired.

The fight must have taken more out of him then he had thought. While he refused to meet Link’s eyes, he felt the boy’s stare linger on him for a moment too long. The long moment passed and Link scuttled off into the darkening woods.

Daphnes breathed a silent sigh of relief as he pulled the travel pack from his back, setting it on the forest floor, partly because Link did not question his exhaustion, partly because he was glad to have the weight off his back. They would be safe here. They could rest here. Once Link was taken care of, given a hot meal and put to bed, he could focus on tending to himself and not a moment sooner. He was sore, certainly, but he was in no real danger.

He winced slightly as the thudding pain in his side reared its head once more at that thought. Of course, it would just be his luck that he’d jinx himself. Grunting audibly, he set about building a makeshift fire pit at the center of the clearing, working against time as the warm oranges and reds of sunset slowly became the purples and blues of the night sky.

Link returned only a few minutes after Daphnes set him to his chore, unceremoniously dumping the overflowing armful of wood close enough to the fire pit for Daphnes to reach. Before the older man could say so much as a ‘Thank you’, Link had already bounded back into the forest. He shook his head and snorted quietly in amusement at the young boy’s antics. Even with an eye swollen shut, Link was still full of vim and vigor. Truly, there was nothing that ever seemed to get him down for long.

When Link returned once more, Daphnes was surprised to find that the boy’s arms were not full of another load of wood, but rather large, tender looking mushrooms.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise! You really took to the foraging lesson I gave you last week, huh?” He said, gathering the mushrooms from a pleased looking Link.

Even with a cursory glance, he could tell that the mushrooms were not only _edible_ , but were also a variety well known for their hearty and rich flavor. They would make for a wonderful soup.

“I’d say we’ve earned ourselves a nice hot meal after a day like today. Do you remember the fresh water stream we passed?”

Link immediately nodded.

“Do me a favor then. Take this,” Daphnes handed him the small iron pot they traveled with, “and fill it about half way up with water from that stream for me, if you could.”

Again, with the energy and speed of someone who had not just escaped a horde of Moblins a few hours ago, Link grabbed the pot’s handle and was gone in a blur of green and gold.

Daphnes turned his attention to building the fire, arranging the logs into the formation best suited for the kindling to catch the wood a blaze. In no time, the crackling of a fire filled the clearing, casting a soft light and warmth from it. The pain continued to throb at his side, making Daphnes close his eyes for just a moment, taking a deep breath.

He’d been hurt much, much worse than this before. This was nothing he couldn’t handle. Just keep going.

He kept that mantra going in his head, trying to convince his body that his pain was perfectly bearable.

The distinctive sound of sloshing water was Daphnes’ first sign that Link had returned to the clearing.

“Thank you for the help, my boy. Go ahead and set it right by the fire, would you?”

Link simply nodded and carefully set the pot next to the fire, making sure it was part way into the embers.

With practiced hands, Daphnes made quick work of cleaning and cutting up the mushrooms Link had foraged, dropping each chuck into the water as he worked.  Digging through his pack, Daphnes pulled additional ingredients he kept on hand for just such an occasion.

Dried and salted fish was torn into bite size pieces and dropped into the pot with the mushrooms. A handful of assorted dried herbs were crumpled, a scoop of mixed spices measured, a potato cubed effortlessly, a carrot cut into hearty chunks. Each ingredient made its way into the pot, as the water slowly came to bubble around the edges.

Daphnes stirred what would become a stew with the pot’s ladle, letting it hang on the side by the notch in the handle once he was sure everything had been mixed together thoroughly.

“Well, we have perhaps a half hour or so before that’s ready to eat, my boy. Why don’t we get your eye patched up while we wa-”

Daphnes was cut off as the sight of Link shaking his head caught in his peripherals. The youngster gave the once King of Hyrule the most fearsome face he could muster, the effect completely lost with his one eye swollen and purple. It took every ounce of power for Daphnes to not let a snort of laughter bubble up from his gut. Partly because he didn’t want Link to think he was laughing _at_ him. Partly because he was sure his injured side would not agree with such a sudden movement.

In focusing on quelling his laughter, he had yet to answer Link’s look or head shake. As he opened his mouth to continue his thought, only once he was sure he wouldn’t laugh, Link shook his head again and signed.

‘You’re hurt too.’

The boy was too observant sometimes.

“I’m fine Link, truly I am. I promise I’m tougher then I look, a few cuts and bruises won’t kill me.”

Daphnes could immediately tell his joke had the exact opposite effect that he wanted. Instead of lightening the mood and setting Link at ease, the boy’s face had scrunched up in worry and fear.

At those words, Link scuttled closer to Daphnes and lightly poked him in the side. The older man was unable to stop the gasp of pain that left his mouth, nor the way his body instinctively moved away from the offending touch.

‘It doesn’t look like you’re fine, Daphnes. Look, we had to fight those Moblins because I rushed the camp too quickly, I dove in without a plan. I’m the reason you got hurt in the first place. This is my fault.’

“Link, no my boy, this isn’t-”

Another shake of the head cuts Daphnes off.

‘It _is_ my fault you got hurt. I always charge ahead, I don’t think before I jump. You…you’re always willing to throw yourself in front of danger headed my way, even when it’s my own fault. You’ve helped me plenty of times before. So…please, let me help you for once.’

Daphnes’ heart ached at Link’s words. He’d only ever thrown himself into harm’s way when Link couldn’t see it the danger coming.

“Link, don’t say such things. If anything, this is just as much my fault as it is yours, even more so. I was given another at life to help you on this journey. It’s my job to help watch over you, keep you safe, not the other way around. This is what I have always done. When I was a King I protected my people and, now, I use my skills to help protect you. This is just who I am.”

As he spoke, Daphnes watched Link’s expression fall ever so slightly, wringing his hands together before signing once more.

‘But…I’m the Hero. I’m supposed to be courageous on my own, like you. I’m supposed to protect everyone, save everyone, not be protected and saved. I shouldn’t have to depend on others for-’

“No, Link, don’t put yourself down. It can be so hard to see the good in yourself and so easy to see it in others around you. Do you know what I see, when I look at you?”

Link’s hands had gone back to wringing themselves together, his eyes downcast, as he shook his head.

“I see a boy…no, I see a young man, who has been given a tremendously huge task, one that most anyone else would crumble under. Instead, you’ve risen to the challenge, time and time again. You have had so much placed on your shoulders; by me, by the Goddess, by everyone. But you’ve never backed down, you’ve never given up. If that isn’t courage, I don’t know what is.”

As Daphnes finished, Link raised his head and smiled, his eyes slightly watery.

‘Do you know what I see, when I look at you Daphnes?’

“What, my dear boy?”

‘…I see an old man who won’t let the Hero help him with his injuries.’

Daphnes did not miss the sly grin on Link’s face as he signed. Damn, he had so hoped the reason for the conversation would have been forgotten by then.

“Alright my boy, alright. But only because you’re the Hero.”

At his words of admission, Link turned his attention back to his pack, scuttled towards it, and began rummaging through it. A few moments later, he was back at Daphnes’ side, his arms laden with an array of bandages, potions, and salves. Link was many things, but unprepared was not one of them.

Link offered a small bottle to Daphnes, shaking it at him to take. Once in the older man’s much larger hand, he made a motion that told Daphnes the bottle’s contents should be drunk. Without further prompting, he pulled the cork from the bottle and downed the contents, pulling a face as he swallowed. If it was impossible for something to be both terribly bitter and far too spicy all in the same time, this potion found how to be just that.

Before he could even voice his displeasure from the taste, a warmth bloomed in his chest and immediately zeroed in on the pain in his side, dulling it immensely. The sudden lack of pain was almost worth the terrible aftertaste the potion had left in his mouth.

Almost.

While Daphnes’ focus had been turned towards his upset taste buds, Link had busied himself with setting the other first aid items around him as he settled next to his father figure.

‘Take your shirt off for a bit, I need to see where you’re hurt to patch it up.’

Daphnes paused for only a moment, only had to take a second to bite back at the pride that was rearing its head, trying to tell him he didn’t need the help, before he pulled his shirt over his head. He winced only slightly as the odd angle of his arm tugged at something still tender in his side that Link’s potion had not yet dulled. Once his head was free of the fabric, he ran a hand through his hair, flattening it once more. He turned his attention back to Link, suddenly aware of why the boy hadn’t already begun fussing over him.

Before the Goddesses had revived him, had set him on this most important mission, he had been Hyrule’s King. As King, prideful and stubborn, he had faced Ganondorf on his own and had fell. While the Goddesses had plucked his soul from the depths of death and had given him life once more, they had let Ganondorf’s final blow remain on him as a scar.

While it was easy enough for him to forget most of the time, it was an ugly thing, really it was. His hands and arms were marred by only small, inconsequential scars, while his barrel of a chest was a completely different story. Ganondorf had not held back during their fight and the thick ribbons of scar tissue was proof of that; two parallel scars ran from his right shoulder and sliced him all the way to his left hip. The scars were an ugly purple color, puckered along the edges, and wide. Too wide for anyone to have ever recovered from.

It was an ugly thing, not just because it was evidence of his death. It was a reminder of his pride. A reminder of how much he had lost. A reminder of how he had been unable to save anyone, even himself. It was an ugly thing, because it reminded him of every wrong choice he had made as a ruler.

It was in that long, terrible second of Link staring at his scars that Daphnes wished he had refused the boy’s help. Before he could change his mind, before he could begin to pull his shirt back over his head, Link had uncapped a bottle, dolloped a palmful of liquid into his hand, and has begun to carefully smear it on Daphnes’ bruised and purple side.

He freezes for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Should he explain what these scars were from? Would it even be appropriate for him to burden Link with the truths of his past?

Before he can think on the thought further, Link has finished applying the ointment and is unfurling a roll of bandages. He gestures for Daphnes to hold the starting end to his sternum and, as soon as the older man complies, begins jogging around Daphnes, effectively and comically wrapping his injured side up.

With practiced hands, Link tucks the loose end of the bandage out of sight, wiping his hands on the front of his tunic as he finished, satisfied in the job he had done.

Without a word between them, Daphnes pulled his shirt back over his head, his scarred chest out of sight, out of mind once more. Tentatively, he pressed a hand to his wrapped side, pleased to find that he was no longer in pain.

“Thank you, my boy. Your help was so appreciated. Now then, let’s look at that eye of yours, shall we?”

Link does not argue as Daphnes gives his eye a similar treatment, though they decide against wrapping it. He drinks the same terribly bitter potion Daphnes did, had the same medicinal goop rubbed onto his face, carefully so as to not get any in his eye.

“There, hopefully we’ll both look miles better by morning. Now, what do you say about getting something tasty in our bellies?” Daphnes asked, pleased with the large grin that spread on Link’s face. If one thing could always be counted on, it would be Link’s love of food.

Pulling two travel worn spoons and bowls from his pack, Daphnes gave the stew a gentle stir. He took a small taste, sprinkling another pinch of spices into the pot for good measure, before ladling a hearty portion into the first bowl.

“Here you go Link, eat up.” He said, handing the steaming bowl of stew to him.

Link was quick tuck into his meal, slurping sounds letting Daphnes know he was enjoying it tremendously. He dished himself out a portion and tucked in as well, sighing contentedly several times. In the time that the stew had bubbled by the fire, the mushrooms had seeped the broth with their regenerative properties and filled Daphnes’ belly with a gentle warmth.

After another helping, and another after that on Link’s part, the pot was empty and their bellies were wonderfully full. They sat there, silently, for a good hour after their meal was done, only moving to place more wood on the fire.

They sat there, enjoying the sounds of nature around them, the night sky alive with thousands of twinkling stars overhead. This comfortable silence, however, is broken as Link catches his attention and signs:

‘I’ve been thinking…about the scars on your chest? Where did you get them from?’

The memory he had chase from his thoughts earlier that evening overcame him for a moment, as Link’s sudden line of questioning caught him off guard.

It had begun on Hyrule Field, somewhere far from the roads, somewhere none of his soldiers or his guards or his people could possible get hurt. Both of them, the Demon King and the King of Hyrule, were large, intimidating men. Surely, Daphnes had thought, Ganondorf would move similarly to himself, that he would be able to keep pace with him.

How wrong he had been.

Ganondorf was fast, inhumanely fast, for his size. It took everything he had, time and time again, just to block the flurry of attacks being rained down on him.

Ganondorf never seemed to tire, never seemed to even run out of breath, regardless how much he ran.

Ganondorf was so much more then Daphnes had thought he would be. Even still, every time he was thrown to the ground, every time Ganondorf’s blade cut at him, he still got up.

He was the King, dammit! There was no way he would let his kingdom fall-

The moment Ganondorf slashed his chest open was the moment Daphnes realized something. The Demon King hadn’t come to fight him, he had come to toy with him. This thought, this terrible truth, is one of the last moments of his life before the flood that he can remember. That and the smell of copper as his blood drained from him, one heartbeat at a time.

Daphnes sighed, doing his best to push the memory back down into the dark place it had surfaced from.

“Link, what do you recall our first time meeting?”

The boy raised an eyebrow at the question.

“Humor me, if you could.”

Link sat for a moment, eyebrow still raised, before he began to sign.

‘Well, I remember thinking you were...grumpy? Maybe just a little?’

At that, Daphnes did let himself laugh for a moment, quite heartily.

‘Well, you asked me to humor the question!’

“I know my boy, I know. I ask only so you can imagine what sort of King I was.”

‘What, like King Grumpypants?’ Link signed, grinning at his own joke.

 “Now you’re just being rude.”

Link’s only response was to pull a goofy face and stick his tongue out.

“I make mention of our first meeting not for you to give me silly names, my boy. I wanted you to have an idea of what sort of man I was before the great flood. Where did you think I got the name “King of Red Lions”?”

Link shrugged and began signing again.

‘I always thought it was because of the big red coat you wear sometimes.’

Daphnes smiled and ruffled Link’s hair.

“That would be preferable, honestly. It was a nickname I earned for the way I ran my Kingdom. Just as I have helped protect you, I used to protect my Kingdom with the same vigor. I was single minded in most things that I did, in that Hyrule’s glory and safety was more important than my own wellbeing. Any time that was threatened, even the slightest, I did not hesitate to attack, just as a great beast would. They called me King of the Red Lions because of this, even though I was as soft on the inside as I am now. I was a proud King of a proud country. That same pride, that same need to protect what was mine to protect, was what drove me to face Ganondorf on my own. It was, in facing Ganondorf, that I received those scars and lost my life.”

Daphnes kept his eyes to his lap, unsure of whether or not he could even look Link in the eyes right then. His heart felt heavy, at his own admission of weakness. For as strong and intimidating and kind as he had been, he had still fallen, had still failed-

Link cut his thoughts short as he stood from where he sat, pulled himself into Daphnes’ lap, and hugged him as tightly as he could.

Daphnes had come to learn much about his adoptive son in the course of their adventure. He learned how selfless Link was. How silly, kind, and courageous he was. Most of all, he had learned that for Link, actions always spoke louder than words.

Silently, Daphnes returned the hug.

“I’m so sorry my boy, you shouldn’t have had to see something like that. You’ve already had so much put on your shoulders, there was no need for you to know this too.”

Again, a shake of his head told Daphnes Link disagreed. Pulling away from the embrace, just enough so that he could sign, Link’s hands became a flurry of movement. Daphnes watched as Link’s expression changed rapidly. Despite the swollen eye of his, his expression shone through easily: he was angry.

‘I’m not mad at you for showing me, I’m mad that this happened to you in the first place! You just, you did what you had to! What you thought need to be done. You were the King and you tried to protect your people and this is what happened to you. How is that fair!?’

Daphnes hated admitting it to himself, but he was deeply moved by the boy’s words. He had never questioned the way things had played out, had only ever blamed himself for the downfall of the Kingdom. But, through Link’s eyes, he had just done what he was supposed to. Protect his people, at any cost.

“I appreciate that, Link. But, truly, there’s no need to be upset on my behalf. These things, these scars and the battle that gave them to me, are things of the past, things that cannot be altered. We can only do our best to make tomorrow better.”

The irony was not lost to him, that he could say something like that to Link, and yet dwell on his own past mistakes time and time again.

‘I know, it’s just…it’s hard, knowing that someone you love has had to go through something so awful. It’s not fair. You’re a good person, you were a good King! Why did you have to go through something like that?’

Daphnes, for all he was worth, was again immediately touched by Link’s words.

Their adventures together had undeniably forged a close relationship between the two of them, that was certain. However, to have it voiced, in a way, made that bon all the more concrete. There were very few joys he had left, in this half-life of sorts he’d been given. In that moment though, a part of himself he’d thought long dead rang out in joy. He’d been a father before the waters had taken the world, had adored every moment of it.

It seemed, perhaps, that he was being given another chance to fill that role once more.

‘I’m sorry I’m just…I hate this. I hate watching you get hurt. I know you do it because that’s who you are, but it still scares me. It was my fault you got hurt today, regardless of what you say. Heck, it was probably even my fault that you had to face Ganondorf in the first place!’

“My boy, why would you think-”

‘I have the soul of the Hero. No Hero was born when you needed one. So, it’s my fa-’

Daphnes didn’t let Link finish his sentence, could not allow the boy to continue to berate himself for something that had happened centuries before his birth. With that thought in mind, he pulled Link tightly to his chest, hugging him once more. The way Link’s shoulder’s shook as he curled in on himself was not lost to the older man.

“Do you know, my boy, what else I see when I look at you?”

The shake of a head against his chest gave him his answer.

“I don’t just see a young man who is courageous beyond compare. I see someone who is kind. I see someone who is funny. I see someone who cares about the world around them, not just because it’s their job. You might have the soul of the Hero, Link. But you’re not just that. You’re you, Link. You’re everything that is worth fighting for in this world. I might have been sent here to help guide you as the Hero. But I will stay by your side because you’re Link.”

He began to gently rub at the boy’s shoulders as he spoke, the shaking worsening as the front of his shirt became damp.

“’You have strength beyond your years, my boy. The Demon King might have been my undoing once, but I have no intention of seeing a repeat of such a defeat. You will defeat Ganondorf, not because you’re the Hero, but because you’re Link. I promise you that, my dear boy.”

They sat like that, silently, for a long time after that. Link still sniffling quietly and hugging himself tightly to Daphnes’ chest. Daphnes still carefully rubbing at his back.

Eventually, Link pulled himself away from Daphnes’ chest, just enough again to sign.

‘Could you…could you tell about what Hyrule was like? Back when you were King?’

Daphnes smiled.

“Of course, Link. What would you like to know?”

They spent several hours after like that, Link posing a question, Daphnes giving an answer. Eventually, the fire grew lower and lower, becoming only a pile of red hot embers. As Link’s questions slowed and stopped as he fell asleep, Daphnes remained wide awake, his attention drawn to the beautiful sky overhead.

The world had become such an ugly thing, compared to the Hyrule he had once known. But, he thought to himself, with people like Link in the world, he knew it could be beautiful once more.


End file.
